Emily's thanksgiving
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emily Fields is in the kitchen, making thanksgiving dinner.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Emily's thanksgiving**

 **Emily Fields is in the kitchen, making thanksgiving dinner.**

She wear baggy pink sweatpants and a tight blue t-shirt.

"Hmm, a nice spicy turkey roasted the classic way and a bottle of French wine. Sweet...a good simple thanksgiving dinner for me and Paige." says Emily.

"Paige...? That's my name, don't over-use it, babe." says Paige as she enter the kitchen.

Paige wear baggy green sweatpants and a white tank top.

"Hi, babe. Feeling good...?" says Emily.

"Yeah and you?" says Paige.

"I'm happy." says Emily.

"This is going along with the turkey this year." says Paige as she open a white bakery box. Inside is a fresh sweet pumpkin pie.

"Awww! You've got us a pumpkin pie? Sooo cute. I love pumpkin pie almost as much as pizza and swimming." says a happy Emily.

"I know, that's why I decided to buy it." says Paige with a cute smile.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"No problem, Em." says Paige.

"Cute." says Emily in a soft sweet tone.

Paige goes to the bedroom and takes a nap.

"Okay." says Emily.

She spray some sugar powder over the pie.

Then she grab two wine glasses from one of the cabinets.

"Thanksgiving...so cute." says Emily.

Emily bring the food and everything else that's part of the dinner to the table in the living room.

22 minutes later, Paige enter the living room.

"Em, you're beautiful." says Paige.

"Thanks, Paige. So are you." says Emily.

"Awww!" says Paige.

Emily and Paige sit down on the couch and starts to eat.

"Yummy." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Yeah, it is." says a happy Paige.

"Some wine, Paige my love?" says Emily.

"Of course." says Paige.

Emily pour some wine for Paige.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"No problem." says Emily.

"How does the pie taste, Emily?" says Paige.

"It's delicious." says a happy Emily.

"Okay. I like it too." says Paige with a cute smile.

"Cute, girl." says Emily.

Emily drink a little wine.

"Have they sent you your new swim trophy yet?" says Paige.

"No, but I hope to get it next week." says Emily.

"Sorry that I wasn't there when you won." says Paige.

"It's okay. You were at work. I totally understand." says Emily.

"Sweet. Cool that you're not mad at me." says Paige.

"Paige, you're the one I love. I can't get mad at you." says Emily.

"Awww!" says Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Such a wonderful girl you are." says Paige.

"I feel the very same for you, babe." says Emily.

"This is so good." says Paige, eating a bit of turkey.

"Yes, it truly is." says Emily.

"How many days off do you have before you need to return to the army base?" says Paige.

"16 days from today." says Emily.

"Okay. Awesome." says Paige.

"Indeed, babe." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

Emily and Paige eat and drink in sweet silence for a few minutes.

"Will you ever do a comeback in the worl of swimming?" says Emily suddenly after taking a tiny sip of wine.

"Maybe..." says Paige, eating some turkey. "I've not thought about it."

"Of course you're free to make your own choice, but it would be very nice if you'd give swimming a try once more." says Emily.

"I might do it, babe." says Paige.

"That's good. I'll not force you to do anything." says Emily.

"Yeah, Em. I know." says Paige.

Paige gives Emily a kiss.

"Mmm!" says Emily with a cute smile.

"I love kissing you, babe. Your lips are amazing." says Paige.

"Awww, thanks! You're a very good kisser as well." says Emily.

"Really?" says Paige.

"Yes." says Emily.

"Great that you think so." says Paige.

"Sweet is what I am." says Emily.

"True. You are very sweet." says Paige.

"What new spice do you have on the turkey? It is so good." says Paige.

"Nothing too advanced. I added some fresh jalapeños in there." says Emily.

"Ah, that's what's giving it such a nice sting." says Paige.

"I'm glad you like it." says Emily.

"Of course I do, Em. Your cooking skills are wonderful." says Paige.

"Thanks, babe." says a happy Emily.

45 minutes later, Emily and Paige have finished the dinner.

"The dinner was amazing." says Paige. "Now I wanna challenge you to a match in Pokémon Ultra Sun."

"Okay, that's cute an fun." says Emily.

Paige's team is Solgaleo, Gengar, Charizard, Heliolisk, Wigglytuff and Mew.

Emily's team is Lunala, Clefable, Venusaur, Ampharos, Lycanroc and Yveltal.

41 minutes later, Emily has won.

"I should have known that I'd lose." says Paige.

"No, you'll beat me next time, I'm sure." says Emily.

"Maybe, but unlikely." says Paige.

"C'mon, babe. You're not bad. You were just not lucky." says Emily.

"Alright. Sweet." says Paige.

Emily gives Paige a kiss.

"Yeah, you're very sweet." says Emily.

"So are you, babe." says Paige.

"Awwww!" says Emily with a very cute smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
